


Birthday Surprise

by rosebud1214



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday sex woooooooo, LACY PANTIES WOOOOOOOOO, M/M, Oikawa is not a graceful man, ass eatin my dudes, bad stripping and lap dancing, they fuck eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doing something big and annoying on Iwaizumi's birthday was nothing new, it's been happening for years. </p><p>This year, however, will be the first birthday he's had while in a relationship with Oikawa. </p><p>He doesn't know what to expect. </p><p>But...it wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In my experience, iwaoi fics are full of angst and ass eating. I've already written an angsty fic. Happy birthday Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa doing something big and annoying on Iwaizumi's birthday was nothing new, it's been happening for years. 

This year, however, will be the first birthday he's had while in a relationship with Oikawa. 

He doesn't know what to expect. 

But...it wasn't this. 

Oikawa was simply...sitting. On his couch. How did he even get into his apartment?

"Oikawa...why and how are you in here?"

"Happy birthday Iwa-chan! That's why I'm here obviously!" he replied, grinning up at him. "I stole your key a while ago and made a copy is the other answer" he hopped off the couch and embraced his boyfriend. 

"You did what?" Iwaizumi forced through clenched teeth. 

"It's nothing Iwa-chan, I know you trust me. Anyway, I have your present. I have to give it to you before everyone gets here though" Oikawa told him and forced him down on the couch. 

"Oh god, of course you invited people over here" Iwaizumi put his head in his hands and sighed. 

"Uh-uh, Iwa-chan. Today is your special day and I have something very special for you indeed" Oikawa lifted up Iwaizumi's head by his chin and straddled him. 

"Do you now?"

"Oh I do. It's me!" Oikawa smirked. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"Don't look so disappointed Iwa-chan, we both know I'm the best present. Now you sit still, I need to put some music on for this" Oikawa dismounted Iwaizumi's lap and ran over to the stereo. 

After choosing a song he quickly ran back and stood in front of Iwaizumi. A song Iwaizumi didn't recognize began playing from the stereo. 

"Okay...so I probably won't be very good at this but it's the thought that counts okay!" Oikawa warned. Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile a little at the small pout his boyfriend was sporting. 

Oikawa started swaying his hips in time the music. 

"You don't know what's in store" the song began. Oikawa was rolling his hips to the music, the motion a bit awkward. 

"But you know what you're here for"

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and brought it up a bit, exposing his hipbones and his bellybutton while still attempting to roll his hips to the music. Iwaizumi held back a small laugh. 

"Close your eyes, lay yourself beside me"

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi's suppressed laughter and pouted. He gave up and just took his whole shirt off. 

"If you're going to laugh at me I'm not gonna continue" he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. 

"No, please continue. It's too funny" Iwaizumi smiled at him. 

"Hmph" 

Oikawa just continued what he was doing before but this time slowly unzipping his pants. 

"You're not gonna be laughing after this...I hope" he whispered to himself as he pulled the waist of his jeans down, exposing the top of...lacy panties?

Iwaizumi's smile was wiped right off his face. 

Oikawa was pleased at that. 

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" he frowned again, though he got exactly what he wanted from his boyfriend. 

"No I do...keep going" Iwaizumi answered. He was desperate to see what the rest of him looked like in those panties. 

"Open your hand, take a glass, don't be scared, I'm right here" 

Oikawa smirked and slowly turned around, shaking his ass a bit. 

"Even though you don't roll, trust me boy...you wanna be high for this"

Oikawa yanked down his jeans and kicked them off clumsily. Iwaizumi couldn't even laugh. 

The back of the panties were cut so a heart shaped hole and the little fabric that already existed displayed the majority of Oikawa's ass. 

"How're you liking your present so far?" Oikawa twisted around with hands on his hips to look at his boyfriend while still displaying the glory of the panties. 

Iwaizumi couldn't even form a coherent sentence. 

"I...uh...I..." He gave up trying to talk. He grabbed Oikawa's waist and turned him around, pulling him onto his lap and trapped him in a kiss which Oikawa promptly cut off. 

"Uh uh Iwa-chan. I see you enjoy this but I'm not done. You did help me though, now I don't have to put myself here for this next part" he said before grinding himself down onto Iwaizumi's already hardening dick. 

Iwaizumi groaned at the friction. 

"Take it off. You want it off. Cause I know what you're feeling"

Oikawa rolled his whole body to the beat. He grabbed Iwaizumi's hands and ran them down his chest. 

Iwaizumi took over from there and ran his fingers all over Oikawa's torso. Rubbed his thumbs on his hipbones, slid his hands on his abs, he even took it upon himself to pinch his nipples and earned himself a slap on the hand from his boyfriend, who was still providing pleasurable friction on his cock. 

"We'll be good, I promise we'll be so good"

Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa's movement by hoisting him off his lap and hovering over him on the couch. 

"Oikawa, if we don't hurry this up I'm going to cum in my fucking jeans"

"Hmm...ok Iwa-chan. Now you can do whatever you want with me. That's the last part of your present" 

"Fucking finally" Iwaizumi sighed before bringing himself down to kiss Oikawa. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck in an attempt to get even closer. 

Mouths opened under each other, teeth clacking and tongues sliding together in a needy and almost animalistic kiss. 

Iwaizumi broke it. 

"Whatever I want with you, huh?" he asked. 

"Absolutely anything" Oikawa breathed in response, pupils blown wide and lips swollen. 

Iwaizumi slid his hands down Oikawa's torso again as he made his way down to his crotch where his cock was straining against the lace. 

Iwaizumi pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa's happy trail before grabbing the waistband of the panties with his teeth and pulling them down and over his legs. He threw them to the side and spread Oikawa's legs. 

Oikawa's mouth dropped into an o shape and threw his head back with a whispered "fuck" when he realized what Iwaizumi was about to do. 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa's legs onto his shoulders and supported his ass with his hands. He left a trail of kisses up his thigh before stopping at the top and biting into the soft skin. Oikawa gave a small moan in response. 

Iwaizumi ran his tongue around the edge of Oikawa's entrance. Oikawa shuddered beneath him and Iwaizumi felt his legs going weak over his shoulders. He gripped his ass tight and without warning, he shoved the tip of his tongue right into Oikawa. 

Oikawa released a loud moan as Iwaizumi pushed his tongue in deeper. He started to pull it in and out slowly, relishing the noises he was extracting from his boyfriend. 

"Iwa-chan, no, Hajime...I need your cock inside me" Oikawa pleaded. Iwaizumi's cock twitched at being called his first name. 

"Ah, but why should I give you what you want if it's my birthday?" he teased. 

"We both know you want it anyway" 

Well, he wasn't wrong. 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa's legs off of his shoulders and got up to grab lube and a condom, ridding himself of clothing along the way. 

He returned quickly. In hurried movements, he spread lube on his fingers and placed one at Oikawa's anus. It slid in easily, since he was already loosened up a bit. Iwaizumi started to slide in a second one slowly, not wanting to make Oikawa uncomfortable. 

After scissoring his fingers a bit and sticking a third in, he pulled them all out at once. Oikawa whimpered at the emptiness. 

Iwaizumi ripped the top of the wrapper off with his teeth and spat it out to the side and slid the condom onto his dick. 

Aligning himself at Oikawa's entrance, Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss him before pushing the tip inside. 

Oikawa gasped into Iwaizumi's mouth as more and more of his cock was pushed inside him. 

Iwaizumi picked up the pace, bringing himself in and out of Oikawa. He moved erratically, his vision going white as a heat pooled in his lower stomach. 

"F-fuck, Oikawa I'm gonna-"

"I know, m-me too"

Oikawa released first, thick webs of semen landed on Iwaizumi's stomach. The sensation of Oikawa tightening around his cock as he wound down from his orgasm brought Iwaizumi to the edge. He pulled out of Oikawa right before he came. 

Tiredly, Iwaizumi fell back on the couch and closed his eyes. Oikawa chuckled. 

"Iwa-chan, you need to clean yourself up. People will be here soon" 

Iwaizumi mumbled back a response that Oikawa couldn't hear. He shrugged and carefully took the condom off of Iwaizumi himself, tied it up, and threw it away before grabbing a towel and wiping himself and his boyfriend off. 

Without warning, the door slammed open and all they had time to register was a mess of black hair before the screaming started.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kuroo got an unfortunate look at another captain's dick lmao. 
> 
> This song is the song in the fic: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Id7e-9WaxMc  
> I listened to it Too Many Times while writing this. Also there was a pic that I used as inspiration but i don't think I can even add it in so just use ur imagination.  
> The emojis are to mark the song lyrics bc I'm too lazy to figure out how to italicize words especially on a phone. Sorry for rambling in the notes oops I hope u enjoyed it
> 
> Edit: idk what's fucking this up let's see if it's the emojis if it is then oh well I guess you'll just have to listen to the song to figure out what the lyrics are and what's dialogue


End file.
